Pretty Little Secret
by Writerandreader
Summary: Aria doesn't know what he wants from her. Is he protecting her or hurting her by hlding her close? When she reaches out to him, will her friends approve of her decision? When A starts tracking Aria's baby, she doesn't sit around. She acts. And the outcome isn't a pretty one. Rated T for language. FINISHED!
1. September

**Chapter1-September**

"Aria? Aria?" The three girls called frantically.

I blinked my eyes, trying to figure out what was going on around me. I still didn't know. "W-what..."

Hannah shut me up. "No, don't try to talk. It's alright."

"You just passed out." Emily said, worry lines wrinkled on her forehead.

"I-I did?" I asked, trying to sit up.

Hannah pushed me back down. "You need to relax, Aria. I'll get you something to eat."

"But I'm not-" I started as Hannah left Spencer's living room.

Someone unlocked the door and all three of us held our breath. My heart started racing.

Spencer walked in, talking to Toby. She froze when she saw all of us. When she saw _me._

Toby cleared his throat. "I should go."

Spencer looked over at him and sighed. "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded sadly and dropped her hand.

I sat up though Hannah told me not to and looked at Spencer apologetically. "You didn't have to make him leave."

Spencer dropped her purse, shed her coat, and ran to my side. "Aria, what happened?"

Emily swallowed hard. "We were just sitting here, talking about A, and she collapsed." She gave me a worried look. "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I know we were talking but everything else was a blur."

Spencer rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. It wasn't her fault. "I'm fine now."

Hannah handed me a bowl of chicken soup and sat down by my feet. "Maybe you should stay here tonight. All of us should."

Spencer nodded. "I wouldn't want you hurting yourself on the ride home."

I ran a hand through my dark hair and started eating. The girls continued to talk around me. I didn't bother joining in. My thoughts were still a mess.

I could remember everything about the moment before I fainted. I was thinking about September 29th, only three months earlier in the year.

_I had just walked home from Hannah's when Jason, Ali's older brother, walked out from the backyard._

"_Hey, Aria, have a second?"_

_I nodded and went to talk to him. "Sure."_

_He took my hand and led me back to the shed behind his house._

"_What are we-" I tried to ask. He shut me up, pressing his lips to mine. I tried shoving him away. "Jason, stop."_

"_No." He said, getting very angry. He held my hand tighter. "I want you."_

"_But, Jason, I don't-"_

_He kissed me again, his hand sliding up my shirt._

_I screamed against his lips, squirming in his arms. "Let me-"_

_He slapped me, my face turning a bright red quickly. I fell to the ground, tears falling to my eyes._

_I glared up at him. My glare soon turned to fear. "Jason, stop!"_

_He pushed me back and threw my bag towards the trees. He pulled my shirt off over my head and unlatched my bra. His hands slid down my bare chest until they stopped at my belt._

_I whimpered against his lips._

_He growled. "Shut up." It wasn't long before he was naked along with me. He kissed me again, ramming his tongue through my soft lips. "I want you, Aria. And I know you want me, too."_

I shook my head, coming back to reality.

Emily gave me a worried look. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell my friends. I hadn't told them about, I hadn't told anyone about it. But I would have to sooner or later.

"I'll call your mom and tell her where you are." Hannah said, grabbed her phone.

I sighed. "I-I don't have to-"

"You're staying, Aria." Hannah growled, putting the phone up to her ear.

I laid the half full bowl of soup on the coffee table and ran the back of my hand over my forehead. I was sweating and I felt flushed. I had a headache from falling and remembering what happened months before wasn't making things any better.


	2. Birthday Part One

**Chapter2-Birthday Part1**

"Happy birthday, Aria!" The girls squealed as I walked up to them. They had decorated my locker and I knew there'd be stuff in there to attack me.

I sighed. "Really, you didn't have to do anything special for me."

They all shrugged.

"We wanted to keep things normal." Spencer said, smiling at me.

"Thanks. I don't know if my birthday will be too good this year." I said, opening my locker to find a few presents and decorations popping out. I sighed and pulled my books out from under the decorations.

"Why not?" Hannah asked, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"My brother's getting into trouble, this stupid 'A' thing, and I got my period this morning."

"Damn. Sounds like a sucky birthday." Spencer mumbled.

Everyone gave her dirty looks.

She blushed. "What? It's true. I'd hate for my birthday to suck that bad. No offense, Ar."

I sighed. "None taken. I knew it was going to suck ever since my dad cheated on my mom."

Emily rubbed my arm. "Is there anything we can do?"

Just then Ezra walked by and mumbled just for the four of us to hear, "I need you in my room, Ms. Montgomery."

My friends smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, right." Hannah said, shutting my locker for me.

"Go already." Spencer said.

"Don't leave the man hanging." Emily said, laughing.

I sighed and walked off down the hall. The walk down to Ezra's room wasn't very far from my locker. I walked into his room and smiled. "You wanted to see me?"

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I'll always want to see you, Aria."

I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're not giving out too much homework, are you?"

He laughed, resting his head on mine. "Not too much. Since when do you care about not getting homework?"

I shrugged. "I have gotten much sleep lately and trying to worry about homework will only add to the stress."

"Stress?" He asked, looking down at me. "Aria, is everything okay."

I didn't tell him about Jason. I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. No matter how awful it was the night, I hadn't told anyone. Some part of me wanted to believe that Jason was only lashing out. Another part was screaming at me, telling me he was dangerous. Maybe he was both. He wouldn't talk about his feelings. So no one knew. "Yeah, I think. I'm just so worried about finals."

He kissed my nose before pulling back. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." He walked around his desk and sat down just as a few students walked in.

"You have to say that, you're a teacher." I said quietly. Damn, I was running out of time with him.

He smiled. "Need a pass?"

"Desperately." I said, rolling my eyes.

He handed me the blue pass along with a slip of paper. _My place, seven?_

I smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Fitz."

He nodded, blushing a little.

* * *

><p><strong>So someone told me that Jason wasn't the bad guy in the show, that Ezra was. I completely understand that a person would feel that way.<strong>

**And, to be honest, I thought Jason wasn't that bad of a person at the beginning on the show, when he first appeared. So, I'm not going to forcefully make him the bad guy. I want to try to portray him as a 'lost' character, one who doesn't know what he does wrong.**

**Eventually, he'll become the good guy. But not after some dramatic scenes with him.**

**P.S. He's drunk in the flashback of part one. He's still hurting from Ali 'dying'.**


	3. Birthday Part Two

**Chapter3-Birthday Part Two**

"What? Why would you leave early? It's your birthday, Aria. It could have been a fun night." Hannah said through the phone.

I sighed. "I'm tried and I-I wasn't in the mood tonight."

"Not in the mood? Aria, what's wrong with you?" She asked nervously.

Nothing was wrong with me. Honestly, I just... I didn't want to do that sort of thing with Ezra. I was done with that.

"Look, you need to figure out what you want. A guy like him won't wait forever." She said, getting pushy.

"Hannah-"

"Hello, Aria." Jason said, pulling up in his car.

I froze in my spot, my back turned to him.

"Aria, who's that?" Hannah asked. Of course she would. Great. How would I explain that to her and Spencer and Emily? I couldn't. I hadn't even told him about the first time Jason started talking to me.

"It's just Mike. He's trying to sneak back in. I-I have to go." I stuttered quickly, making any excuse I could.

"Better hope he's not-" She started but I stopped her. I closed the phone quickly and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my fear hidden. No doubt he already knew I was afraid of him. I walked up to the passenger side and looked in the open window.

"I came to see you. Since it's your birthday and all." He said, a smirk on his face. His hair looked greasy, like it was unwashed. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. No jacket at all.

"Why do you care?" I asked, running a hand through my dark hair. He never cared about me. That's why he raped me in the first place. But, as stupid as I was, I kind of liked him. He abused me, took my virginity from me. But that didn't mean I still didn't have feelings for him.

"I just thought you'd want to see me." He said, folding his arms behind his head. He didn't seem to have a problem being around me. Like it was an enjoyable thing for him.

"I don't." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Oh, great. I felt so stupid. No one did that anymore. It was like putting your foot down. How freaking stupid was I?

He smiled at me. "Get in, Aria, we need to talk."

"Why should I? Last time I trusted you, I lost my virginity." I growled. I was pissed. I shouldn't have to trust him, I shouldn't be doing this.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, his smile disappearing. He started his car and leaned over to push the passenger door open. "Just get in so I can explain."

"I can't, Jason. My parents will notice I'm gone." I said, lying so he'd leave me alone. I just wanted to get further away from him.

"Tell them you're with Spencer. They'll believe you." He said like it was no big deal.

I sighed. "I'm not going with you, Jason."

He sighed. "I kind of figured that. No one ever bothers to talk to me. It's worse when people break into my house, thinking I have weapons inside."

"Jason, it's not my fault like Mike broke in." I said, getting mad. It wasn't. He was just lucky enough that Jason wasn't mad and that I could stop him before things got ugly. Which they did.

"I just want one friend, Aria. Why can't that be you?" He asked softly. So now he was the good guy? I was so confused.

"I can't trust you, Jason. Not after what you did to me." I said, on the brink tears. I hated bringing that up. Especially around him. But I had to.

He looked upset, honestly. "I told you, I'm' sorry about that. It won't happen again. Well, unless you want it to."

I rolled my eyes. "Why won't you just leave me alone? I don't want to go with you, Jason. I don't trust you."

He laughed. What was so funny? "I'm not gonna do anything to you, Aria. I swear."

I bit my lip. I wanted to go with him but I was scared. What if he did something again? Was I ready for that if it happened? I ran back to the house and made it look like I wasn't going. I told mom I was leaving then I grabbed my coat and left again. I ran down the steps quickly and got into the car. "Just go."

He smiled and started driving. "So... how've you been?"

I rolled my eyes. Really? That was such a stupid question. "I'm coping. You know, since you raped me."

"I don't see that as rape, Aria. I see that as you not enjoying something I did." He said pleasantly, like he was trying to change my mind. He glanced over at me, seeing how pissed I was, and took my hand. "I don't care if you hate me. It won't change how I feel."

I pulled my hand away quickly. "Of course I hate you."

He laughed and pulled up into the driveway. It brought back a lot. Memories of Aly, the night Jason raped me, and the night Aly went missing. It was too much.

"Come on." He said, motioning for me to get out his side. I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. "Your present's inside."

I rolled my eyes. "Huh uh. No. I'm going in there alone."

He laughed, shaking his hair from his eyes. "You rode in my car with me. Alone. It's not gonna be any different."

I gritted my teeth but followed him inside, our hands still touching. Why didn't this feel awkward? I shouldn't find this normal. My body should be crying out, telling me this was wrong. But it wasn't. It was doing the opposite, telling me I liked him. Why couldn't I make up my mind?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know some people are having a hard time dealing with Ezra and Jason. I like both of them.<strong>

**I'm not trying to make either out to be the bad guy. I got reviews from a couple of you saying Ezra's the bad guy or Jason wouldn't rape Aria. So what?**

**Its my story and I can do what I want. Not trying to sound mean though.**

**Anyway, in the birthday chapters, I wanted to make it smooth. Aria begins feeling something toward Jason. I know it might be hard to believe but bare with me. She realizes soon that he isn't the bad guy at all. Everyone hates him and says that he's too dangerous to have any good in him but Aria refuses to listen. Even if she knows they might be right.**

**So, now that you've heard all that. I just wanted you to know that I don't put blame on these characters.**

**Thanks for feedback though! Greatly appriciated.**


	4. Birthday Part Three

**Chapter4-Birthday Part Three**

He unlocked the side door, leading to the kitchen. It was the same as I remembered. The kitchen was small, neutral colors on the walls, a round table in the far corner. The living room was open, two couches and two chairs, a small coffee table, and a regular size television. It was as if they hadn't left, leaving behind all the old memories. He led me up to his room, the stairs lined with pictures. None of him though. I wonder why?

His room was further away from the other rooms in the hallway. He pushed the door open and urged me to go first. His walls were white, his bedding dark blue. It was all the same, typical stuff anyone would have.

I took my jacket off and sat down on his bed. It felt awkward to be in his room like this. Though my body wasn't giving off that vibe.

He walked back to me, a simple box in his hand. It wasn't a ring box, it wasn't velvet. He sat down beside me and handed it to me. "I know this doesn't begin to make up for what I did but I figured it might help. Maybe things don't have to be so awkward after all."

I opened the box to find a beautiful ring laying by itself. The ring was small, not very expense. But not cheap, either. It was a silver ring holding a little, pink gem. It was amazing. But I was skeptical "Please tell me this isn't an engagement ring."

He laughed. "Nothing of the sort. It's just a ring, Aria."

I relaxed a little. I wasn't as mad anymore. But, somehow, I was nervous. Why? Jason took my hand and slid the ring on my right ring finger.

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly. I didn't realize until now that we were sitting so close to each other.

I, of course, just had to be stupid. I leaned into Jason and kissed him, surprising the both of us. But I liked it. And I didn't pull away. He kissed me back, his arm wrapping around my waist. I fell into him, knocking him to his back.

He pulled away, shaking his head. "I told you I wouldn't."

I kissed him, stopping any more conversation, and moved his hands under my shirt. He finally understood what I was doing and removed my shirt.

"Aria-" He started, trying to tell me it was a bad idea. Why was he the one being smart?

"Shut up, Jason." I growled. I was being stupid. I knew that. But I couldn't stop myself.

He rolled us over so I was on top of him and peeled the rest of my clothes off. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I trailed my fingertips down his bare stomach. I couldn't stop myself from wanting him. I couldn't help myself from loving him. After tonight, I had to break up with Ezra. "The longer you wait, the easier it will be to change my mind. I don't want that, Jase."

"Jase?" He asked, kissing my neck. I could hear the confusion in his voice. Like he didn't know why I was calling him that. He sounded amused otherwise.

I ran my fingers through his hair and relaxed against the pillows. Why was he being so nice to me? Why was he treating me like this? It wasn't like him. Not at all. Something was up. But I was too stupid to notice it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria does develop feelings for Jason. She doesn't know how to handle it because of Ezra. I just wanted to clear that up for the next chapter. Girls are allowed to be confused, right?<strong>

**For those of you who want Aria and Ezra together: I'd like to hear some reasons why.**

**For those of you who want Aria and Jason together: I'd like to hear reasons why.**

**Best reason I like might just get a role in the story ;)**

**Review!**


	5. So You Know

**Chapter5-So You Know**

_Jason_

_A month later._

It had been almost a month since Aria had spoken to me. Was she afraid of me again? I hadn't wanted to be mean to her. I thought I was being nice, nicer to her than anyone else. But yet she still wouldn't talk to me.

I called her cell number, thinking she'd talk to me. But that was short lived when she answered, sounding upset and tired.

"Hello?" Her voice was rough, and it sounded like she hadn't slept in days. What had she been doing other than going to school? Was she really that busy?

"Aria, it's Jason. Are you okay?" I asked, rushing the words out so she wouldn't hang up on me.

She hesitated. Would she hang up on me? That wasn't a good sign. "Why are you calling me?"

"I haven't seen you in a while. I just wanted to make sure you weren't... dead or something." I stuttered. What was I supposed to say to her? Why the hell was I so nervous about talking to her? It wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm not dead. Are you done?" She said rudely. Why was she so mad at me?

"No! Aria, wait!" I said quickly. Oh, crap. What could I say now? I sighed, leaning my head back against the seat. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I haven't heard from you in a while."

She turned offensive. "Why do you care?"

"Aria, I-"

"No, don't apologize. I don't want to hear it." She growled and I could hear the tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant and it's all _your_ fault. I don't want to see you anymore."

Could it really be mine? No, that wasn't possible. Was it? I didn't need this. I didn't even want this. A baby? How could I ever deal with a baby? And Aria's baby at that? No, I wouldn't. I wasn't dealing wit this."

I hung up on her and pulled out into the road quickly. I needed to leave. Now. I headed back to the house to pack. I'd run. Just like I had when Aly went missing. No one would miss me. Of course some people might hold grudges. Like I cared.

* * *

><p><em>Aria<em>

"Aria, you have to tell him." Hannah said softly. She took both of my hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

I looked away from her. "I haven't even told my parents What am I supposed to say?"

"Just say the truth, Aria." Emily said. Of course she would try to talk me out of my careless thoughts.

My parents didn't know that Ezra and I were even together. Lying and saying it was his was about as stupid as going into the frozen pool naked. But Jason was too dangerous. I'd promised to stay away from him yet I was carrying his baby. I couldn't tell them the full truth, they'd never forgive me.

Spencer handed me a cup of tea and sat down beside me. "Your parents care, Aria. And they only want the best for you."

I sighed. They always did. What parent wouldn't? But I couldn't tell my parents. I didn't even know if I could say the words again. I was barely able to tell Hannah, Emily, and Spencer. I wasn't nearly strong enough.

"Have you thought about keeping the baby?" Hannah asked.

"What do you think? I haven't even figured out what I'm doing to begin with. And keeping the baby would put me through so much more stress. I don't need that right now."

"Tell Ezra, Aria. You two can consider the possibilities Together. If he's willing to take care of the baby, you both need to make the decision. Your parents will help with whatever you decide."

She was right. I hated admitting it but she was. I needed to tell him. Soon. Before someone else told. And I knew exactly who would.


	6. Didn't See It Coming

**Chapter6-Didn't See It Coming**

I knocked on Ezra's door, nervously picking at my nails. I didn't want to be nervous about telling him. He needed to know. But how would I get it out? I didn't know how to tell him.

He opened the door in the middle of my freak-out and smiled at me. I followed him in and he noticed my distress the second he saw the uneasy look on my face.

He pulled me to the couch and sat me down. "Aria, what's wrong?"

I quickly wiped the tears from my cheek, not even realizing they had left my eyes. I took a deep breath and gripped his hand tighter. "I need to tell you something... I just don't know how."

"Aria, you can tell me anything." He said, trying to calm me down. I must have look hysterical to him.

I sighed. "Ezra, I'm pregnant."

He was quiet. So quiet that it scared me. He looked down right betrayed. I couldn't make this better. Not at all. It was all my fault. No one else's but mine.

Ezra looked down at our hands, thinking of what to say to me.

I took a deep breath. "I know I should say I'm sorry but I know that won't make this better."

He finally looked up at me with sad, sad eyes. "It's not mine."

I shook my head and looked away from him. How could I even begin to tell him the baby was Jason's? I didn't even like admitting it to myself. And what about my parents? They needed to know, didn't they? They would. They'd find out and hate me. Then I'd be neck and neck with Mike as the bad kid.

"Aria, what are you gonna do?"

I sniffed and looked up at him, surprised. "Are-aren't you mad at me?"

He sighed and wiped my cheeks. "I should be. But I'm not."

"W-why?"

"I love you, Aria. That won't ever change." He said softly.

I let go of his hands and hugged him. "I love you, too, Ezra."

He held me in his arms for a long time. It wasn't until he sat be up and brushed my cheeks that I knew it was getting late. "Aria, let me take you home."

I ran a hand through my hair and nodded at him. I followed him out to his car, not saying anything.

"Aria, I'm here for you. I promise. No matter what happens."

I had heard that line used everywhere. Television, movies, even from my parents. But was it true? Was he lying to me?

I stared down at my hands. "Ezra, I don't expect you to help with the baby. You shouldn't have to."

He reached over and took my hand. "I want to. I'm going to. Yeah, it bothers me that the baby isn't mine but that doesn't have to chance how we raise it. And it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"I'm a whore, Ezra. How can you still say that?" I shot back, looking at him through blinding tears.

"Aria, you gave me so many second chances to keep us together. You haven't done anything wrong at all. Just because you screwed up once, doesn't mean I should hate you and push you away. I want to fix things."

"I'm the one that needs fixed. I screwed up. I messed up so much more than you ever have. You shouldn't forgive me so easily. I don't deserve it."

"You need me now more than ever. I can't just leave."

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I sighed, pulling it out.

'_Two is better than one, Aria. Don't judge a book by its cover.-A'_

I looked up just in time to see a car fly right into my side of the car.


	7. Shocked

**Chapter7-Shocked**

Jason walked into the waiting room quickly, asking the nurse where Aria was. His baby. _His_ baby could be hurt. Aria could be seriously hurt. Was it his fault for driving him away?

"She's still in surgery, sir. Have a seat. A doctor will take you in to see her when she wakes up."

Jason wanted to scream at the nurse. He wanted to see her immediately. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to know if the baby, his baby, was okay.

Jason sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs. What was he supposed to do now? Just sit around and act like this wasn't tearing him up?

"What are you doing here?" Ezra Fitz asked walking up to Jason.

Jason lifted his head from his hands and his eyebrows scrunched together. "Why do you want to know?"

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "You're here to see Aria, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"You don't belong here, Jason. She doesn't want you here."

Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Doesn't matter if she does or not. I came to see if her and _our_ baby are okay."

Ezra froze and a piece of him died inside. "It's _your_ baby?"

"Who's did you think it was?" He asked rudely. He didn't care how mean he was being. He had every right to be. Ezra didn't need to interrogate him. It wasn't any of his business who's baby Aria was having.

Ezra gritted his teeth from ripping out Jason's and stormed off. He couldn't believe it. When-why- would Aria ever sleep with Jason? Did he rape her? Did he force her to have sex with him?

Ezra collapsed into one of the nearby chairs, his heart beating faster. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

A nurse hurried over and said something to Ezra. He couldn't hear her over the pounding in his ears.

She led him to a wheelchair and took him to a hospital room. She brought over an oxygen tank and held the mask up to Ezra's face. "Breathe, sir. It's just a panic attack."

Ezra desperately needed to talk to Aria. Alone. Not with Jason listening. Not with anyone around them. It was much to private.

* * *

><p><em>Aria<em>

"Aria, do you know why Mr. Fitz is out in the waiting room?" Mom asked as she sat down gently on the side of the bed.

"He was giving me a ride from the library. I was going to call you and dad but I asked Mr. Fitz instead."

Mom stroked my cheek softly. "You're never inconveniencing us, sweetheart."

I looked down at my hand, partially covered by the brace on my arm. "Mom, there's something I haven't told you."

"What? Are you failing a class?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that at all."

"What is it? You can tell us anything."

"I'm a month pregnant."

"P-pregnant? Y-you're... pregnant?" She said, staring at my dad with wide, confused eyes.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, dripping onto the hospital dress I was in. I wanted to wait before I told them. I wanted to hold it off as long as I could. But they needed to know. I just couldn't tell them it was Jason's. I couldn't tell them that Ezra would help me raise it. I just couldn't.

Mom got to her feet and looked at dad. "Byron, I think we need to talk alone." She headed out of the room without saying another word.

I had screwed up. Mom and dad would never forgive me. I knew they wouldn't.

Ezra walked into the room and shut the door quietly. "I saw your parents head down the hall. I don't think they'll be back for a while."

I sighed. "I ran them off."

He walked over and sat down in the chair beside my bed. "Did you tell them about the baby?"

I nodded. "I'm kind of glad I did. Now they won't bother me for a while."

"I talked to Jason out in the waiting room." He said, watching my expression.

I wanted to punch him. Jason, I mean. Why was he even bothering to show up? I didn't want him around. I didn't want him to be in the baby's life. So why was he coming back?

"What did he tell you?" I asked, keeping my face expressionless.

"He's the baby's father. You knew that, didn't you?"

I looked down at my hands. "No one wants to admit that they're having a baby with Jason. I could barely even tell you I was pregnant."

"You're just trying to protect the baby. I get it."

I looked up at him and sighed. "If this is too much or you feel... suffocated... you can leave at any time. I won't hold any grudges."

He leaned over me and kissed me softly. "Aria, I told you no. I'm not leaving you over this baby or even Jason. It doesn't change anything."

"You love me more than I deserve. It's tearing you apart, I can tell." I said with tears in my eyes.


	8. I'm Not The Bad Guy

**Chapter8-I'm Not The Bad Guy**

"Aria, can we talk?" Jason asked, knocking on the half opened door.

Spencer looked over at him, shooting him daggers.

I sighed. I couldn't ignore him any longer. I'd tried to keep other people in here but apparently he was growing impatient. Maybe if I just told him how I felt then he'd leave me be. "Spence, can you give us a few minutes?"

Spencer got up and walked out the door, narrowing her eyes at Jason when she passed him.

"What's her problem?" Jason asked as he shut the door.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, ignoring his question with my own.

He crossed his arms over his chest but didn't move any closer to me. "I just came to see if you were okay."

"You mean the baby, right? Yeah, it's fine. Are you done?" I said, wanting him to leave me alone.

"Well, no." He said, running a hand through his dark hair. "I can see that you're not... okay."

"I'd be better if you weren't here."

"Why do you keep treating me like I'm the bad guy?"

I looked away from him, starting to cry again. "I'm just trying to keep this baby safe. I don't want it ending up like you."

"And you think I'd turn the baby into a jerk? Aria, I'm not the bad guy. Why can't you see that?" He said angrily, walking to the side of the bed. His eyes were filled with sadness glazed over with anger.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jason. Especially from Aly. And I haven't heard anything good. I can't trust you, Jason." I growled. "And besides, you left town. I didn't know you left until Spencer said something. If you can't even bother to tell me that you're leaving town when I'm having your baby, I obviously can't trust you."

Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. The monitor beside me started making more anxious noises. "If that baby really is mine, I don't want some loser raising it."

I gritted my teeth. Ezra wasn't a loser. He was the opposite. Jason was the loser. So how did I end up with them both? "You know it isn't nice to make fun of yourself."

He rolled his eyes.

I crossed my arms over my chest, wincing at the pain in my arm. "Can you get away from me?"

"What's the magic word?" He said with a smug smile on his face.

I pushed him away with my good hand and glared at him. "Just keep your distance."

He looked down at my hand and frowned. "You're not wearing my ring."

"I know." I said, looking down at my hand. I tossed the ring. Well, after I smashed it with a hammer. I hated it, I hated Jason.

He used me, made me fall for him. How could I have been so stupid? How could I let that stupid idiot change the way I thought about him? He'd raped me before I'd 'agreed' to have sex with him and I vowed to never repeat that. What did I do? I went back to him and did it all over again. This time, it was voluntary.

"Times up, Jason. Get out." Spencer said, opening the door.

I sighed in relief. I couldn't stand to be around him any longer. He was seriously starting to make me mad. No, he never started to. I was always mad at him.

Jason stared at Spencer for a minute before heading for the door. "See you later, Aria. Keep my baby safe."

I was so mad. I didn't have anything to hit, my arm was aching, and I felt a headache coming on. Sometimes, or all the time, I just wanted to strangle him until he turned blue.

Spencer came to my side and gave me an apologetic look. "What did he say this time?"

"He tried telling me Ezra was a loser and that he was a good guy. He kissed me." I admitted, glad to be telling someone.

"What did you do? Did you kiss him back?"

My eyes widened. Why would Spencer even think of that? "No, I didn't. Why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... with what happened between Jason and you the last time... it's hard to predict what you'd do."

"Spencer, I don't know what I was thinking last time. I wouldn't make out with Jason just because we were alone. Not now."

"I... I know. I'm sorry."

I sighed and looked behind Spencer at the door. My parents were out in the hallway, probably dying to come in and harass me with questions. "Great. There's my parents."

Spencer got up and took her bag from the floor. "Good luck with this Jason stuff. If you need any girl time, give me a call."

I smiled at her and watched her go. It wasn't long before the empty room was filled with my parents.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mom said, kissing my forehead. I immediately thought of Jason's kiss. And a shudder passed through me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

She stroked my hair as she spoke. "The doctor said you can go home tomorrow."

"Good." I said, sighing. "These lights are starting to hurt my eyes."

She smiled. "You might have to get used to that for a while."

I looked down at my hand. My left arm was in a brace and I knew I had bruises on my face. And I'm sure my car was destroyed.

"Aria, you understand that a baby is a big responsibility." Dad said, speaking for once.

I shut my eyes, hiding the tears that were trying to come out. "I've been thinking a lot about it, dad. I-I'm not sure if I want to keep it."

Mom stroked my good cheek softly and I could tell that she was crying. "Aria, do you know what you'd be giving up?"

I sighed and nodded. "No matter how bad the timing is of this baby or what happened to get here, I know I'll love the baby. Always. But I can't take care of it. I won't be a good mom and everyone knows it."

Mom hugged me, being gentle with me. I hugged her back as best as I could and hid my face in her shoulder.

"Aria, I'd never ask you to give up your baby. No matter how bad things get."

"The baby needs a better family. I can't give it that."

Mom pulled back and wiped my cheeks gently before she wiped hers. "You're such a strong girl, Aria."

I cleared my throat though I still sounded really upset. "I wanna get some sleep. Can you guys go home and tell Mike?"

Mom nodded. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

Dad walked over to me and hugged me. "We love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too, dad." I whispered.


	9. Was It Enough?

**Chapter9-Was It Enough?**

"I won't let you, Aria. It's my baby, too." Jason yelled, running a hand through his hair.

"You think it was easy for me? I should get more of a say in this than you." I growled, glaring at Jason through my wet lashes.

Ezra stroked my arm softly.

"That's your problem, Aria. You're selfish."

"_I'm_ selfish? You think it's been easy for me these past few days?"

"There's your problem. You think everything's always about you. News flash: it's not."

"Jason, don't-" Ezra started.

"No, it's about time she heard this. From someone who knows what they're talking about." He growled, narrowing his eyes at Ezra. "I'm the father of this baby and I'm willing to take care of it. Even if you aren't. I'm not letting you give our baby up to strangers."

I took a step back, hiding more in Ezra's arms. Fear spread through me. "I don't want you to see my baby."

"It's not your baby!" Jason yelled. "Why the hell can't you get that through your stupid head?"

"Jason, that's enough." Ezra said loudly. I cringed back into him even more and tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and started pacing.

I looked up at Ezra, still crying softly. "Can you take me home?"

He took my hand and linked his fingers through mine. "Let's go."

I followed him out to his car and let him drive me home. Did Jason mean what he said? I didn't have a doubt he did. Did he think I was really a bad mother? I wasn't sure. He could've been saying that because he was mad. I understood his anger. Was I really being selfish? I was making the decision to give up my baby so it wouldn't be raised by bad parents. What was so wrong with that?

I looked over at Ezra. "Do you think I'm selfish?"

He took my hand. "No, Aria, I don't."

"I don't know what I'm going to do about the baby." I mumbled. "I just don't want Jason to take it. Who knows what he'd do?"

"Aria, there are a lot of people who want to and are willing to help you raise this baby. If you keep it, Jason will only get to see it when you're around."

"You want me to keep the baby." I said softly, my eyes widening a little. He really did want me to keep it. But why? "I don't understand why."

"I know you can be a good mother, Aria. And giving up a baby is the hardest thing anyone has to do. I don't want you to go through all that pain because you think otherwise."

A few tears escaped my eyes. "It wouldn't be fair to the baby. I have to go through all this drama with Jason and... and dating you. The baby wouldn't know how to handle it."

"If you can be strong, Aria, so can that baby."

* * *

><p>"Your mom drove you here?" Spencer asked, nodding to my mom's car.<p>

I sighed. "She won't let me go anywhere by myself."

Hannah held the door open for us. "Sounds like she's worrying too much."

I nodded and stepped into the house. I pulled my coat off and set it on the couch. "Spence, do you have anything to eat?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Aria, we don't eat anything around here." She walked to the fridge and held the door open. "What do you want?"

I sat down on the couch beside Emily. "Um... do you have any popcorn?"

"I can do that." She said, grabbing something from the cabinet.

"Thanks, Spence." I said, relaxing. I was tired and worn out. Not to mention, my arm hurt.

"Want some pain pills?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"You read my mind."

She laughed and stayed quiet from the kitchen.

"Okay, Aria, I know you're tired and all but we need to talk about what happened with you and Ezra." Hannah said, running a hand through my hair.

I sighed. "What is there to talk about? Nothing happened."

"Nothing at all? Did you two talk about the baby at all?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat a little bit.

"We talked." I said, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl Spencer had just brought.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Hungry, much?"

My eyes widened a little. "What? I'm starving." I swallowed the large portion of popcorn before I spoke again. "I'm eating for two now. I might as well be nice and share."

Spencer sat down on the other side of Emily and gave Hannah a hard look. "Things have been tough for Aria lately. Why don't we just hold off of the questions for a while."

"Don't you want to know what's going on? I know I do." She said, giving me a slight apologetic look.

"I do, too. But it's the right thing to do." She said, pulling her legs under her.

"Since when do you do the right thing?" Hannah asked her. I was thinking the same thing. No doubt was Emily thinking it, too.

Spencer sighed. "Since _our_ best friend got pregnant. She'll be even more of a target now." She looked over at me now and I felt self-conscious. "We all need to keep an eye on you. So A doesn't have a chance of hurting you."

"And the baby." Hannah added.

"I know you're worried about me but I have Ezra... a-and my parents helping me. I'll be okay." I said, trying to get them to calm down. They didn't need to worry about me. I was fine. I would be fine... right?

"Aria, A isn't going to hold back because you're having a baby." Emily said, finally speaking up.

I took another handful of popcorn and leaned against the back of the couch. My head was starting to hurt from talking about A so much. "I guess I knew that. I was just hoping it wouldn't come true."

Emily rested her hand over mine. "We'll do everything we can to protect you."

I nodded, looking around at my friends. They all seemed so sure they could keep me safe. But what if they couldn't?


	10. Opportunity

**Chapter10-Opportunity**

"Why are you here, Jason?" I asked, taking a step back. Jason was there, on the sidewalk. Without a car.

I had no way to get away from him. Yeah, I could run in my house. But I wasn't coordinated enough to make it up the stairs and in the house before he could grab me.

But would he really do that to me?

He kept a good distance from me, not making any notions to move closer. "I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"We've done our talking." I said, my voice starting to quiver. I was scared. Mortified.

His face contorted to one of sadness and pain. I immediately felt bad for getting angry with him. "I know that we aren't super close and all. But I wanted to ask you something personal."

"Like what?" I asked hesitantly

He removed his hands from their spot on his chest and slid them into his pocket. "I want to help you with the baby. Any way that I can, actually."

"I don't want your help." I said in a lost, scared, quiet voice. I sounded upset, like I was going to cry. I wasn't. But I knew I could if I wanted or needed to.

"I-I know that. Which is why I'm giving you two options." He paused but didn't continue.

"Jason, please, just talk. I don't want you here forever."

He took a deep breath, sighed, then continued. "My first option is offering up money. A hundred dollars from my paycheck to help with the baby. I won't have to see you much and you won't have to worry about me begin a bad influence on the baby. You won't have to see it suffer." His voice went quiet. I bit my lip to hold in my tears. I felt so awful. I was taking him away from his child. His baby. All because I was selfish. He wouldn't hurt it. I knew he wouldn't. So what was my problem?

"W-what's the other option?" Surely it had to be better than the first one.

"If it's okay with you, I want to be with the baby. I can take it every other week, all day and night. That way you can get caught up with your schoolwork and anything else." He paused for a second but didn't give me room to talk. "It wouldn't be right if the baby never got to see me. It could cause problems. Problems you can't fix."

I shook my head, tears blinding my vision. "I need to do everything I can for the baby. And I don't know what the right thing is. I-I can't make that decision within five seconds." I backed towards the house, hoping I wouldn't stumble over anything. "I need time to think it over."

"Aria, I wish things were better between us." He said, starting to walk down the sidewalk slowly. He looked so pathetically sad that it broke my heart. I was doing that to him. I was tearing him apart.

I stopped and collapsed to my knees. My head fell into my hands and I cried.

* * *

><p>"You came to me?" Emily asked, surprised.<p>

"I couldn't tell Spencer after all that has happened between her family and him. And Hannah always finds the negative qualities in a person. You're nicer than the rest of them." I said, pulling my legs under me. Emily was always the one person who needed relationship help the most. Between the two of us, we could figure out what to do. I didn't need any extra help from Hannah or Spencer.

"We'll all help you, Aria. You know that." She said, watching me with a sad expression

"I know." I said, sighing. "I'm just not sure if I need it."

She rested her hand over mine, as she normally did. "You always do. All of us need each other. At some point in time."

"I didn't want everyone knowing about this right away." I said softly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep my baby, Jason's baby, from him. I knew it was the right thing to let him see his baby but would it be the safest thing?

"Well I'm glad you came to me." She said, smiling.

I smiled back. "I figured that would make you happy."

"I needed this. Just... time alone with one of you guys. I feel like things haven't been the same since Allison went missing."

"They haven't been." I said just as my mom walked into the room.

"Hello, Emily. Good to see you here." She said with what I thought was fake enthusiasm

"Good to see you, too, Mrs. Montgomery." She said back a little shyly.

Mom nodded, looked at me with narrowed eyes, then left the room.

I sighed. "Gosh, that was hard."

Emily smiled. "You worry way to much, Aria. It can cause wrinkles, too."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to worry about wrinkles now then... four or five months from now worry about stretch marks? Jeez. I never get a break."

Emily laughed. "The stretch marks will be worth it once you see your baby."

"I hope so. All this drama better be worth it, too." I looked down at my stomach and sighed. What more could go on between A and I? Would A really try to hurt my baby?

"Aria, are you forgetting why I came over?" She asked, taking my thoughts from one bad thing to another.

"Oh, right." I mumbled, biting my lip. "Jason wants so desperately to help the baby. He told me he'll pay me a hundred dollars a month if I won't let him see the baby."

"Is there another option?"

I nodded and continued. "He wants to watch the baby every other week. He said it'll help me get caught up on my schoolwork."

"Did you decide what you want?" She asked gently.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure what to do. That's why I came to you."

"Hm, I'm not sure, either. It's your decision in the end, Aria. No one can make that for you."

"I don't want to make the wrong one and everyone hate me for it."

"You can't please everyone." She pointed out. She was right. I couldn't make any decision without hurting someone. If I went with the first option, Jason would be hurt and so would our baby. If I went with the second option, everyone one who knows me would think I was stupid. I was risking my baby's future.

I made a decision that day. One that wouldn't hurt anyone. I wasn't going to pick yet. Not until I saw Jason's good side. And not until I saw my baby.


	11. Don't Throw It Out

**Chapter11-Don't Throw It Out**

"Don't get out of the car." Jason said softly before he got out of the car.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. I was pouting. Just like a child. Jason wouldn't let me help him walk around his house and look for things that could be saved.

His house had burned. Burned badly. I'm sure Jason was happy I wasn't here with my friends when they saved Jenna.

Jason had picked me up from my house, telling me he needed to talk to me. I left with him, since I had nothing better to do.

He walked into view, being somewhere in the back, and slipped into the car. "Good thing I left this in the garage or it'd be toast."

I eyed it closely. I couldn't really tell what it was in his hand, covered by his fingers. It looked like a thin, long box... ah, crap.

"Aria, I know you don't like me or anything I do, but I wanted you to have this. And _keep_ it this time." He said, handing me the box.

I sighed and opened it. Then I gasped. A beautiful bracelet was stretched out. It was more beautiful than the ring he gave me. And I thought that couldn't be possible.

Jason smiled at me softly. "So you like it?"

"Jason... you've spent so much money on something I-I don't deserve." I said softly, biting my lip.

He took my hand and put the bracelet on my wrist. It looked amazing. "I know it'll be hard for me to help with the baby but I'll try my hardest."

"Why?" I asked, looking over at him. He was giving up all his time and money for me when I didn't deserve it. He could spend it on getting his house fix or anything else. So why would he want to spoil me?

"My parents will give me money for an apartment." He said, shrugging. "I have a little time before I have to start saving up."

I slid over to him and hugged him. "Why do you have to be so nice?"

He stroked my hair softly, holding me close. He wasn't the same jerk I thought he was. He really was turning around.

I pulled away from him and sighed. "Jason, this is too much."

"I want you to have it." He said, stroking the back of my hand.

"Are you really trying to win me over with jewelry?"

He leaned into me and kissed me, his lips gentle against mine. I threw my arms around him, encasing myself in him.

Was it wrong for me to like him? Wrong for me to want to be with him? I mean, we are going to have a baby together. So shouldn't it be okay for us to... date?

Jason pulled back first. Yeah, him of all people! "I can't do this. Not when you're with Ezra."

I hid my face in his chest, crying now. Were my mood swings getting the best of me? "I don't know what to do! One minute, I think I love Ezra. The next, I'm sitting in your car making out with you. I'm horrible."

"You are not." Jason said, stroking my back. He rested his chin on my shoulder and we just sat like that.

Jason drove me to Spencer's, making sure I was okay enough to make it inside. I stayed there all night, falling asleep with tears running down my face.


	12. Jason's Right

**Chapter12-Jason's Right**

"It's too hard to try and work on this, Aria." Ezra said, watching me with soft, brown eyes. "It's not even my baby."

"Ezra, I know you aren't the father but you can still love the baby." I tried, desperately wishing he wasn't doing this. Maybe it wasn't really happening.

He shook his head. "I can't, Aria. It's... it's too much for me."

"But... don't you love me?" I asked, looking up at him through wet lashes. Did he truly realize what was he was saying? Did he know what would happen because of his actions?

He hesitated.

I grabbed my coat and walked to the door. "I'm glad I knew this before I asked you to take care of my baby." I threw the door open, slamming it shut behind me.

How could I be with him after he tells me that? How could I have even liked him? He was a jerk. He didn't deserve my baby. He didn't deserve me.

I was trying to call my dad and have him pick me up when Jason pulled up beside me. How did he know I would be here?

"You okay?" He asked, his car coming to a stop. He was wearing freshly clean clothes, blue jeans and a dark blue jacket.

I shook my head, wishing I didn't look so worthless. I felt like crap and the tears on my face justified that.

"Let me take you home." He said, nodding for me to get into the car.

I shook my head again, though I argued with myself. I wanted to be with him. I wanted him to tell me he loved me and the baby. I wanted to know he cared.

"Aria, if you don't get into the car, I'll get out and walk you home. And I know you don't want to walk home."

I sighed and got into his car, having no other choice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, starting to drive again.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said softly, holding my stomach gently. I was afraid of what he would say to me. I was afraid he wouldn't want me or my baby, too.

"You know you can tell me." He said, taking one of my hands. "I'll listen."

I looked over at him. "I don't want you to hate me, too."

"Aria, I would never hate you. I don't hate you now. You should know that." He said, slowing the car down in front of my house.

"Just because I know it doesn't mean I believe it." I whispered, moving closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes, tears falling from my eyes.

Jason let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me. "Aria, I may have done bad things but that's not me anymore. I'm not sitting in my car with you just to make you cry."

I looked up at him. "Ezra doesn't want my baby anymore."

"What? That's what he told you?" Jason asked softly, stroking my arm.

I nodded, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

I curled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. By now I was sitting on his lap. "It's the past, Jason. It doesn't matter."

"Aria, I really am sorry. I wish things were better for all of us."

I kissed him softly, wanting so desperately to forget everything that had happened to me. I didn't want to remember Ezra.

"Jason." I said softly, my eyes closed.

He stroked my cheek softly. "I don't want to make you do this, Aria. Not if you'll regret it."

I shook my head, my hair brushing against him. "I won't regret anything. I know you love me. Both the baby and I."

He pulled me back a little and took my hands in his. He smiled. "You're wearing my ring."

This ring meant more to me than the last one. I wasn't as close to Jason then. I didn't trust him as I had then.

I squeezed his hand softly. "I like this one."

He kissed me softly, our lips barely touching. He ran a hand through my dark hair. "I think we should call it a night. You have school in the morning."

"It's only one day. Besides, I can just tell my mom I'm not feeling too well." I said, shrugging. What was the harm in missing a day of school? I needed it, anyway.

"Aria, when you have the baby, you'll be missing a week of school. You can't afford to miss a day now."

I frowned. "When can I see you again?"

He kissed me, smiling against my lips. "This weekend, I promise. Friday, if you want."

I nodded. "Okay."

He ran his hands down my sides, moving towards my stomach. I thought he would run his fingers over my stomach, let the baby know he hadn't left me, too, but he stopped short. He handed me my bag. "See you Friday."

I smiled at him before getting out of his car. I walked inside and sighed. I was happy. Really happy. Why had I ever doubted Jason?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know some of it seems unrealistic. But it's a story. A fanfic, really. I can do what I want to the characters. I could kill the baby if I wanted.<strong>

**Anyway, for you Ezra lovers, I love him, too. But I have special plans for him later on. P.S. I could forget that previous sentence. So please hold on.**

**Thanks for those who love this story. I love the reviews.**


	13. One Friend, One More Enemy

**Chapter13-One Friend, One More Enemy**

"What about Jonathan?" Jason said, tossing the ball up in the air.

I wrote it down as a maybe. It wasn't one I loved. I needed a name that would be perfect. I'd know it the minute I heard it. But the ones I've heard haven't been right at all. "I don't know. I don't really like John."

"Your turn." He said, moving up on his elbows to look at me.

I bit my lip and picked up the other piece of paper. "Rebecca?"

He shook his head at me then laid back down. "I dated a Rebecca. She was horrible."

I crossed it off and put it on the 'definitely no' list. I pushed the paper away from my lap and got to my feet slowly. It was getting harder to move around for me. I was bigger than before, a lot bigger really.

I sat down beside Jason and rested my head against his shoulder. "I'll probably think of something later. Like when I'm falling asleep in class."

Jason kissed the side of my head gently. "You can go to sleep any time you want, Aria. I'm not trying to keep you awake."

I yawned deeply. It would be smart of me, of us, to get our sleep now. When the baby came, we'd never be able to find even a minute for sleep.

I curled against Jason's side, my stomach pressing against him. He pulled the blanket over our bodies and stroked my hair gently, helping me fall asleep better.

"Are you feeling okay?" He whispered into the darkness of his room.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about. Was I supposed to feel bad?

"The baby's not hurting you or anything?"

I shook my head against him. I shut my eyes and got more comfortable against him. "I think the baby trusts you."

He froze. The baby loved him? Was that even possible?

I ran my fingers up his bare chest, my eyes getting heavy. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" He said softly.

"It doesn't matter what happened before... with us. As long as you don't hurt me now, the baby will love you."

"Aria." He said, his face close to mine.

"Mm." I said, looking up at him in the darkness.

He kissed me, his lips slow and gentle. For the first time, Jason's hand moved from my cheek to my stomach. I gasped in surprise and smiled at him.

"Aria, I love you." He whispered all in one breath.

My smiled was gone in an instant. I could only stare at him, afraid of what his words meant. Was he only saying that or did he mean it?

"I don't mean to scare you, Aria." He said, looking back at me.

I hid my face in his shoulder. "But do you mean it?"

"You're smart, Aria. You could see through me if I was lying. But I'm not. I wouldn't do that to you."

I moved onto my back and pulled the blanket tighter against my body. "I don't really believe you... raped me... a few months ago."

Jason was quiet, only the sound of our breathing in the dark room. His heart was beating erratically; I could feel it through touching arms.

"Why not?" He finally whispered.

"I don't know what you were thinking or how mad you were. I don't know why. But I wasn't thinking then. I didn't fight you like I could have. I gave in."

I felt something wet touch my arm, something wet and cold. What could that possibly be? I looked up at Jason, confused, and his eyes were filled with tears, red all over.

He held me close and whispered into my hair. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I really am. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done any of it. It ruined me, almost ruined my chances of being with you and the baby."

I turned onto my side again and hugged Jason. "I don't like it when you cry. You get me all wet."

He chuckled though it was through thick tears. "I'll try to stay dry around you."

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "I think I might actually give you a chance."

"Might?" He asked questioningly.

"That is... if I feel..." Yawn. "Up to it..." I snuggled even closer and shut my eyes.

"Don't you think-"

"Just go to sleep." I mumbled, yawning again. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I wouldn't be able to.

* * *

><p>"You're forgiving him? Just like that?" Hannah yelled, throwing her hands up. "Do you not remember what he did to you?"<p>

I looked away. She was pissed. I get that. But why did she have to hate me for every little thing?

"Hannah, stop it." Spencer said harshly. She sat down beside me and took my hands in hers. "Aria, think about what this means. What if he does it again?"

I shook my head, crying now. That's what everyone did to me. Either them or my stupid mood swings. "He won't. I trust him."

"He doesn't care!" Hannah yelled, stopping in her place to glare at me through slitted eyes. "He never has. He's a low-life who will do anything to ruin our lives. I wouldn't be surprised if he's A."

"Name one time, Hannah. One time he's betrayed us and ruined our lives."

"You're pregnant!" She exploded loudly.

"So what? He loves the baby. _I trust him._" I said, growling the last words out. She was starting to bug me now. It was my life, not hers. So who was she to start bossing me around?

"He's going to hurt you, Aria. We all know it." She growled. She stormed out of Spencer's house, slamming the door behind her.

Spencer sighed. "She'll come to her senses."

I shook my head and stroked my stomach gently. "He wants to help, Spencer. I can't just... ignore it. I'm a teen mother who doesn't know shit about babies. I need all the help I'm offered."

"Well you know I'll be here for you." She said, pulling away from me.

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. "I thought Hannah was, too. Look at how well that turned out."

Spencer hugged me gently. "I know things didn't turn out as planned but we can still make a night of it. I'll make popcorn and track down a container of pickles in the pantry. I bet you're starving."

I laughed and the tears went away. "Spencer, calm down. You're going to die from frying your brain cells."

She rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. "I'm sure that if it's possible, I'd have done it by now."


	14. Hannah's Realization

**Chapter14-Hannah's Realization**

"She's still not talking to you?" Spencer asked me quietly. Her voice was hushed, trying to stay only with our small huddle. Hannah was close yet I hadn't seen her all morning.

I sighed. "Nope. No one is." No one but her anyway.

"You mean... Emily's not talking to you, either?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Not much. I mean, we say hi but I think she's taking Hannah's side." I said, closing my locker. I didn't know who I was friend's with or not right now. Did it have anything to do with who my boyfriend was?

"This stupid fight is tearing us apart. We don't need that. Especially when A could be closing in on us." She said, trying to make sure no one could hear her whispers.

"I'm going to see Hannah tonight. At least to work things out." I hoped it would help. But I didn't feel very hopeful.

"I can... come with you if you need me." She offered in her weird, sort of... anxious way.

"Um... I'll let you know. But thanks for offering." I said, giving her a weak smile. I took a deep breath and trudged off to class. Unfortunately, I had English class first period. I was just glad I didn't have Ezra teaching anymore.

"Aria, over here!" Hannah yelled, waving urgently.

I was hesitant about going over. Was it just a trick to embarrass me? Once I saw Ezra, I raced across the room and took the seat. "_He's_ our sub?"

Emily nodded sadly. "I didn't think he'd come back after all that happened."

I took an unsteady breath. "Me, neither."

"I still think he's better looking than Jason." Hannah mumbled as the bell rang.

I sighed then and pulled a pen from my purse. I knew I wouldn't be able to pay attention today. My mind was on too many things. Even if one was the substitute teacher standing at the front of the room. Now that I was bigger, I was getting a bigger appetite. I was hungry all the time.

I wasn't paying attention when he called on me. My book wasn't even open. It was total embarrassment. The whole class knew that.

"Ms. Montgomery, the answer?" He asked, watching me closely. He seemed tense and rigid. Unhappy to be my teacher.

I stared at him for a few seconds, speechless. I was blushing so hard my whole face was red. I just wanted to scream. I just shrugged, knowing it wouldn't make him happy.

He sighed, the typical I'm-disappointed-in-you-look every teacher gave to students who didn't pay attention. "Maybe you should pay better attention."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was paying attention, and went back to staring at my purse. My phone wasn't out but it seemed like I could see right through to it.

Hannah looked over at me and smiled. "Nice."

* * *

><p>"Ezra was there." I mumbled, running a hand through my dark hair.<p>

Jason's arm around my shoulders tightened a little. "I thought he wasn't allowed back there."

"My dad never pressed charges, Jason. He has no reason to stay away from me." I said, feeling worse the more I talked about it all. That's what Ezra seemed to do to me know.

"Other than the fact that you hate him." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I looked up at him. "You have no idea."

He smiled. "I'm glad you told me about this but I'm sorry he made you so uncomfortable."

"It was just a weird day all around." I mumbled, hiding my face in his side.

He stroked my hair gently. "It's almost over."

"I still have tomorrow and forever after that. It's kind of hard to ignore it all." I couldn't just act like I didn't see Ezra. Like he wasn't being super mean to me. What right did he have? He's the one who dumped me... at least, I think. He's the one who wanted nothing to do with the baby. Kind of hard when we were a package deal.

"You can now." Jason said, breaking the silence.

I pulled away from him and sat so I could face him. Being in his car was starting to become suffocating... or more claustrophobic at least. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, feeling like a younger girl now. Back before A and my baby interrupted my life. "Someday things won't be so screwed up. I won't have to worry about this drama."

"It'll be better for you, Aria. You need it... even now." He said, taking my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe we should spend some more time alone."

He smiled. "That would be entertaining."

I grabbed my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder. "Thanks for bringing me."

"Anytime."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "See you."

"Bye, Aria." He said softly to me.

I climbed out of the car and walked half the block to Hannah's house. I knocked on her door before coming in. "Hi, Hannah."

She smiled her half smile at me. "I'm surprised you stopped by."

I shrugged. "My mom let me out for once. I came here as soon as I could get out."

She turned and walked toward the kitchen. "I saw you making out with Jason." She made an upset type of sighing noise, a fake noise. "You don't have to hide it from me."

I walked slowly towards her in the kitchen, afraid she'd yell at me like she had before. "I was trying to keep it from looking so obvious."

She looked over her shoulder as she dug through the fridge. "I thought I heard someone rummaging through the garbage out back. When I went to look, I saw you guys. I think A planned it all... the noise and everything. At least, it seems like she would."

"It wouldn't make me feel too good knowing that A could be out there. Especially being home alone."

She nodded, pulling out a few bowls of food out. "Spaghetti?"

"Uh, thanks." I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch. And though that was big, I was always up for food.

She stuck the bowl in the microwave. "Have you got any texts lately?"

"Not from A. It makes me feel like my phone's shut off or something."

"That wouldn't stop A, Aria."

I nodded and took a seat at the table. "I know."

Hannah walked over to me and pulled out her phone. "I got this from A right after I left Spencer's yesterday."

'_Glad you got the bitch out of your life. Don't intend on keeping that friendship. -A'_

A was going to hurt me? When? Did that mean my baby would go to?

"I didn't want A to have the advantage of you being alone. I didn't want you being alone this morning. Not with things being so crazy." She said, scrolling through her phone. "But I got this after class."

'_You traitor! I'd be better off killing you along with Aria. -A'_

"She wants me dead and the rest of you out of the way." I said softly, my hands instinctively moving to my stomach.

"We're all going to protect you and the baby, Aria. It was stupid of me to be mad at you in the first place."

"It's only a baby." I said softly. "And I get that you can't stand Jason. Not many people can."

"But he's proved himself to you. And I know that you mean a lot to him." She said, jumping when the timer when off.

"He doesn't have anyone. And it already made me feel bad thinking of keeping my baby from him. Our baby."

"Well... it's the right thing even if I hate it." She said, handing me a plate.

"Did you make this?" I asked, taking a bite.

She laughed. "No, are you kidding? I can't cook anything."

I smiled. "It's good."


	15. The Note

**Chapter15-The Note**

A note fluttered from the tree above me. When I looked up, no one was there. I frowned and opened the note.

'A baby for Aria, how sweet? It makes me sick. I hate babies. -A'

I swallowed hard and my hands became sweaty. I got to my feet, knocking my book onto the ground, and went inside quickly. I took the phone from the counter and dialed the first number I could think of.

* * *

><p>"I just... found the note out of no where. But A wrote it." I said, handing the note to Spencer.<p>

"You haven't seen anyone at your house lately?" Emily asked, holding her stomach, too. She looked pale and sick to her stomach. I knew the feeling all too well.

"We all have." Spencer said, her eyes glued to the note. "At least, we've seen someone."

I sat down on the couch and started biting my fingernails. A was targeting my baby. The baby in particular that she hated. I didn't know if that made me mad or scared.

Hannah sat down beside me. "A is not going to hurt your baby, Aria. Don't let him think he can. Ever."

I shut my eyes but tears broke free. "I can't help feeling like this baby is awful for me. If I keep it, A will only get more mad. I don't want anything to happen to my baby. But I can't give it away."

"You are not giving up that adorable baby, do you hear me? I won't let you." Hannah said, brushing my cheeks.

"Aria, A isn't going to hurt the baby." Emily said, repeating what Hannah had said earlier.

I sighed. "I wish that was true. But we all know A. And why would he want this?"

Spencer took my hand and squeezed it. "Aria, you're strong. Stronger than a lot of us could be if we were you. You can handle this."

* * *

><p>"I haven't been... completely honest with you, Jason." I said, taking a big breath.<p>

"Are you still seeing that... teacher of yours?" He asked, sounding mad and extra jealous.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "It's not about him."

"Then what's going on?"

"I've been getting text messages from someone I don't know. They've been threatening me and saying that they'd hurt the baby if I didn't kill it myself." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"I tried to tell my mom but she didn't believe me." I lied, not wanting to tell him about the girls being involved. He didn't need to know about everyone that was involved.

"But what did you decided to do about the baby?"

I knew that giving up my baby or having an abortion wasn't an option. Giving my baby to someone else was just too hard. And I wasn't going through that. I had to do what was right. "I'm keeping the baby. But I'm not letting it out of anyone's sight."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was hard for me to write. I lost some inspiration and got busy with another story, Fight For Me. Check that out, too :D<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. If any of you have any way to end this story as either a cliff hanger or a shocking way, please let me know with a review! Oh and don't forget to tell me ANYTHING you want about this story. If it can improve or whatever you can think of.**

**Thank you!**


	16. Help Me

**Chapter16-Help Me**

'Aria, I am very surprised that you called.' A deep, unrecognizable voice said through the phone.

"Why? Because you thought I would fight until my death?" I asked, breaking the sharpened pencil in my hand.

'If you are tying to be funny, Aria, you are mistaken.' The voice said, no emotion to it.

I gritted my teeth. What was A trying to do? Be funny himself? "Just tell me how I can save my baby."

'Oh, Aria. Don't you understand? There is no way.' The voice said, followed by a laugh.

"But I-I need to know. I have to save my baby." I said, wiping my cheeks with the back of my fingers.

'Poor Aria has to save her baby. Boo hoo. Look, you can't save your baby.'

Tears pooled in my eyes. "Please. I need to know... something."

'It's simple. Just get rid of it yourself or I will.' The voice said before hanging up.

I collapsed to my bed and cried. This wasn't going to be easy. Not at all. How was I going to handle all this?

A wanted my baby dead and there was probably nothing I could do. I wasn't big and buff or even capable enough to protect myself. I didn't know what I'd do.

* * *

><p><em>A little girl ran to me, her eyes and facial features the same as mine, sobbing. "Mommy, he's coming!" She cowered behind me before I could ask who.<em>

_A person, most likely a man, walked up to us wearing a full, black outfit. The hood fell back and Jason, Jason, was revealed. What was he doing here? "Hand over the child."_

"_Child? Jason, that's your daughter!" I yelled. The thought of him not wanting his little girl was painful. Sickening._

"_I could've have made such a disgusting child. If you'd look at her, you wouldn't see me." He sneered in his low voice._

"_Then why do you want her?" I yelled over the crashing rain._

"_I have to kill her." He said, his voice dead and emotionless. How could he not feel pain? How could this be easy for him?_

_The little girl, my daughter, screamed behind my back. She took off running before I could stop her. I lost sight of her as she disappeared into the heavy fog._

_I ran in front of Jason and slammed my palms into his chest. "Don't do this, Jason. You have no idea how this will hurt you."_

"_This is how is has to be, Aria." He said, pushing me away._

I woke up panting. Jason wanted our baby dead. _Dead._ Could that mean he was A? But-why would be hurting me by loving me so much if he would only kill our baby, or me, in the end?

I looked around the dark room, expecting someone to pop out and scare me, but it was vacant. It was almost time for school.

I wanted to see Jason, to tell him about my dream. I wanted someone, somehow, to tell me he wasn't out to hurt my baby.

I got dressed and pulled a coat on. I headed downstairs, hoping today would be a little better.


	17. Little Baby

**Chapter17-Little Baby**

"Aria, you need to sleep." Jason said, looking over his shoulder at me. He stood at the window, staring out into the darkness. It was midnight and I still couldn't sleep. It worried Jason.

I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes. How was I supposed to sleep? What if I had another dream like the one I had the night before? I couldn't bare it. I didn't even want to think about it.

He walked back to me and laid down on his side, beside me. "Come here."

I curled up in his arms and buried my face in his shirt. "The baby's moving."

"Really?" He asked softly, moving his hand to my stomach.

I nodded, my head feeling heavy.

The baby moved again and Jason kissed the top of my head softly. "This is a good thing, you know."

I groaned, feeling a little tired. I knew I needed sleep but... I just couldn't do it. And when the baby came, I'd never get the chance again. I needed this badly.

Suddenly, a feeling in my stomach didn't seem right. Something was wrong. Then I felt... _it_. My water broke. Right there.

Panicking, I looked up at Jason. "The baby-"

He nodded and pulled me to my feet in an instant. "I'll drive you."

I simply followed him, not wanting to argue now. After all I had done to him the past few months, it was only right. And, besides, he was being supportive. Either that or he really wanted to see the baby.

He drove quickly to the hospital, barely stopping at stop signs. I knew that if a cop had pulled us over, I'd be ready to strangle him, or her.

My little baby girl was okay. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>"Lily Delaurentis." I said softly, staring down at the cute little baby in my arms. "Do you like it?"<p>

Jason kissed the top of my head. "I like it if you like it."

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "This is the name our baby will have here entire life. I don't want to give her something she'll hate and I'll regret. I need some feedback."

"Believe me, Aria, I'd tell you if the name sucked." He said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Lily. She was sleeping softly and quietly in my arms, her pink booties covering her tiny feet. She was so cute, sleeping in her endless slumber.

"Aria!" Hannah squealed, running past Jason to get to me. She hugged me gently, trying not to hurt Lily. She bit her lip when she saw that Lily was sleeping and lowered her voice. "She's so cute!"

Spencer appeared in the doorway, looking a little breathless. "There you are. Next time, do you think you could at least walk with me?"

Hannah smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just couldn't wait to see the baby."

"Well the baby couldn't wait to come out. I wasn't even in labor that long." It went by faster than I thought. The baby must have been anxious to see me.

"Did you name the baby yet?" Spencer asked quietly, trying to keep Lily asleep.

I smiled, more in love with my baby than anything. "We named her Lily."

"Aw!" Hannah said, tears in her eyes. She squealed again and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Come on, Hannah. The baby, and Aria, need to get some sleep." Spencer said, dragging Hannah from the room.

"Bye, Aria!" She yelled in a hushed voice as she was pulled down the hall.

I laughed softly and held the baby even closer.

"Here, let me hold the baby. You should get some rest." Jason said softly.

I looked up at him and struggled to keep myself from taking the baby away. He deserved a chance with the baby. I knew that. But I was her mother. And the dream I had scared me so much. I just couldn't bear to lose her.


	18. Home

**Chapter18-Home**

"Welcome to daddy's house, Lily." I said softly. I set the baby carrier on the bed and unbuckled Lily. I picked her up and walked to the extra room Jason had for her.

"Here, let me hold her." Jason said, holding his arms out in front of me.

I handed Lily to Jason and took a seat in the chair by the door.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." He said, bouncing Lily in his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "I just slept the past few days. I'm not tired anymore."

"You should still rest. Didn't that take a lot out of you?"

"Well yeah but I'm not tired. And I want to spend some time with Lily."

"She's gonna get tired and fall asleep. So you could just get a nap together. That's bonding, right?"

I laughed. "She needs to eat. And I don't think you'd want to feed her."

"Hey, she's gonna be staying here, too, you know. I have to get used to taking care of her now."

"Well, maybe we should do it together."

"Come on." He said, leading me to the kitchen.

"You have baby food?" I asked. I didn't think he'd keep any here, really. I don't know why I didn't have faith in him.

He laughed quietly. "Of course. Do you really think I wouldn't?"

I didn't answer him. I sat down at the round table. "She'll like being here."

"You're welcome to stay here, too, Aria." He said, walking back to me. He took a seat and handed Lily to me.

"I trust you, Jason." I said, smiling at him. "But I'm not sure how much homework I could get done. You're very distracting."

"Me distracting? I don't think so." He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no manners."

He laughed. "And you do? You're feeding the baby like it's no big deal."

"It isn't!" I said, trying to lower my voice. "I could let the baby starve. Then how would you feel?"

"All I'm saying is that feeding your boob to a baby at the table isn't exactly good manners either."

I shook my head, smiling. Jason really didn't know what manners were. Let alone try and judge me on my own manners.

He got to his feet and walked over to me. He kissed my cheek softly before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe I ever thought Jason was bad, mean, cruel. Maybe there was something holding him back from being nice. I couldn't pry into him and find out what.

I held Lily on my shoulder and stroked her cheek. Her eyes drifted shut and her mouth fell open into an 'o'.

I kissed her softly before taking her back to her room.


	19. The Attic

**Chapter19-The Attic**

"How's the baby?" Emily asked as she took a book from her big pile. She was such an overachiever.

"Is that really all your homework?" I asked, taking a few books from the top.

"No you don't." Spencer said, taking every book from my grasp.

"Spencer, it's just a few books. And I'm not even pregnant anymore." I said, trying not to be annoyed. It was hard not to be.

"You should still be careful." She said, looking down at me.

I looked away, into Emily's locker.

"Aria, hey, do you want to come over after school? My mom said I have baby clothes in the attic we can go through." Hannah said, sliding her phone into her back pocket. She looked like coming to school didn't require any thought. She just looked nice and that was it. She didn't carry her books or anything. Like it didn't matter to her.

"Uh, I have to get Lily from day care. But we can stop by afterward."

"Sounds great." She said with a small smile.

"Spencer, you don't have to baby Aria 24/7." Emily said, shutting her locker.

"I'm not trying to." She turned to look at me, her lips pursed. "Aria, I'm sorry if I'm being pushy I'm just looking out for you."

I nodded. "I get it. But I'm sure I can hold some books."

* * *

><p>Hannah pushed a box aside and made way through the attic. It was large, twice the size of her kitchen.<p>

"I swear, that box was up here." Hannah said.

I looked around the room. It reminded me of being in the attic when Lucas almost drowned. That freaked me out. "Hannah, I-it's okay."

"Oh, found it!" She said, a few feet away from me. She groaned and I saw her hunched over a box.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked, walking past boxes. Some said 'Hannah clothes', others were bare.

"No, I got-ugh." She said, falling onto her butt. She groaned and pushed herself to her feet.

"Is it really that heavy?" I asked, grabbing one end of the box. I groaned. It was really, really heavy. No way could I lift that on my own.

"I'll just get Caleb to get it." Hannah said, dusting her hands off on her jeans. She stepped around me and went into the doorway. "Caleb?"

I heard a very muffled yell back.

"Can you give us a hand?" She yelled back, holding onto the doorway.

Seconds later, I heard footsteps on the steps. Caleb walked in, holding Lily in his tan arms.

"Which one?"

"That one. The big one." Hannah said, pointing to the box marked 'baby'.

Caleb nodded, handed Lily to me, and went to pick up the box. He stumbled before reaching the box. He lifted it up and grunted. "What the hell did you wear?"

Hannah blushed and moved out of the way.

We followed Caleb out of the attic, leaving the door open a crack, and down to the kitchen. Caleb sat the box on the table and clapped his hands together a few times.

I laid Lily in the baby carrier and started rummaging through the clothes. With all the outfits in here, Lily wouldn't be able to wear the same one more than once.

"Your mom wants to get rid of all this?" I asked. The box was huge, like ten times the size of Lily. That could have been her house if we were that poor.

Hannah took some of the clothes out. "I don't need them and she isn't having any more kids. So..."

Something dropped up in the attic, like a lamp breaking or something. Then a box fell. It was quiet for two seconds before Lily started screaming.

Hannah's eyes widened in fear. "What was that?"

"It sounds like someone's upstairs." Caleb said over Lily's cries.

"Aria, do something!" Hannah whispered loudly, pointing to Lily.

I ignored her attitude and hid Lily's face in my shoulder. I rubbed her back until she stopped crying. Somehow, it didn't take long.

"I'll go see what that was." Caleb said, heading for the steps.

Hannah grabbed his hand and looked at him with worried eyes. "Be careful."

He nodded and snuck up the steps.

"Do you think that's-" I whispered, being shut up by Caleb.

"No one's up here!"

"Yeah, right. I heard that, you did, too." Hannah said in disbelief. She headed for the steps and went up to meet Caleb.

I followed them quickly, holding Lily close to my body. I did not want to be left alone if someone was in the house.

Caleb dropped his hands from the attic's door handle and they slapped his jeans. "A box of ornaments fell. That was the breaking noise. But that's it. There isn't any sign that something else fell, too."

"There was a box and a shatter. They happened in reverse, the glass first. How does that explain the box we heard?" Hannah said, waving her arm to the fallen box.

"I don't know." Caleb said.

"Maybe you should call the cops." I offered. I was freaked. Beyond belief. The best thing I could think of wasn't exactly smart.

"Aria, no. We can't do that. What if it was 'A'? And my mom isn't innocent. I don't want to give them a reason to come back."

"Hannah, chill. Look, we should just get out of here. Aria, I can give you a ride home." Caleb said.

* * *

><p><strong>I did this chapter recently. I want new readers to know I made this before Season Three!<strong>

**I finally added in some real drama and intense scenes. So... review on what you liked about it. Suggestions, too!**

**I'm not sure where I want the ending to go. If you could review this story by telling me what you think should happen, I might just use it. Killing off a character is allowed (except for Aria)! And you can also make someone 'A'.**


	20. My Baby

**Chapter20-My Baby**

"_You have such a sweet baby, Aria." Ali said, laughing. She brushed Lily's hair back as Lily played with the toys in front of her._

"_You really think so?" I asked, looking over at her._

_Ali looked at me and nodded. "She's adorable."_

"_Someone wants her dead." I said suddenly. Why would I spill this to Ali? To a girl I haven't seen nor spoken to in such a long time._

"_Dead? Aria, that isn't something to joke about."_

"_I know, I know." Ali was supposed to be dead. Yet she was here... in my dream, of course. I would never joke about dying like that. Not intentionally. "It's true. Someone wants to kill her."_

"_Oh, Aria. That's horrible." Something in her voice made it hard for me to trust her. I was suddenly afraid of leaving my baby sitting right beside her._

_I went to take Lily away from her when she grabbed Lily and ran._

"_My baby, Aria. She's my baby." She said, not looking back at me. She continued to run until I was by myself._

_A baby cried. Wailed. It was Lily. But why did it sound so close? So... loud?_

I woke up with a wet neck, my tiny baby hairs hanging to my skin. I climbed out of bed and took Lily in my arms. She cried a little more before simply sniffing and hiccuping.

My mom pushed the door open. I could only tell it was her by the yoga pants she wore to bed. "Is she okay? I heard her crying."

"She's okay." I said, pressing my baby tightly to my chest. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to even put her back in her crib.

I walked back to my bed and laid down, spreading Lily out beside me. "I'm gonna try to get her to sleep."

Mom nodded. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thanks, mom. Night." I said, pulling the blanket over Lily's body.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I was too worried. Worried about my little baby, so vulnerable and innocent. What had she ever done?

* * *

><p>"Aria, you look seriously messed up. What's wrong?" Jason asked, taking Lily out of my arms.<p>

I shook my head and brushed past him. I went up to his room and sat down in the middle of his bed. I pulled my legs under my body and just... stared.

I hardly said anything to my mom as I left this morning. I kept quiet as I carried Lily outside. I was paranoid in the car, driving to see Jason.

I couldn't help myself. I was so very worried about Lily.

Why couldn't I protect her? My dreams seemed to suck her in, grabbing her from my grasp. It wasn't fair. Not at all. I loved Lily, so much. And the thought that I'd let her go with a stranger was just plain stupid. I would never even think of it.

"Aria, talk to me." Jason said, holding Lily on his hip. She was sleeping softly. I had just fed her and she was exhausted. She woke up more than once after my dream woke me up. Poor Lily.

I looked up at him as he got in my way. I couldn't figure out how to move my mouth, make sound come out, or make a thought at all. I could hardly comprehend that he was there.

He set Lily down and got close to me. "Please say something."

"Lily." I whispered, not moving my eyes at all.

"You want Lily?" He asked softly, trying to understand what I was saying. He moved a piece of my hair back gently.

I gave him a small nod. I needed her. Like I needed oxygen.

He gave her to me and sat down beside me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Pen." I whispered in the same tone.

His eyebrows strew together. He got a pen then held up a pad of paper. "Do you want this, too?"

I nodded.

He brought them both over and handed them to me, patiently waiting.

I wrote out a few words then handed the pad to Jason. It said, '_I can't leave her. Not today.'_

Jason took my hand. "Stay here. With me. Today."

I took the notepad and pen back. '_I'm scared that something will happen to her."_

Jason wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "I am, too. But you can't let your fear dominate your life."

"Someone wants her dead, Jason." I said, unable to stay quiet any longer. Not while I knew this and he didn't.

"Dead? Why?"

"I don't know. I've been getting these stupid messages and having really bad dreams lately. I'm so... afraid." My throat closed up and my eyes stared tearing up. I let out a sob before completely losing it.

"It's okay, Aria. We'll figure something out." He said, rubbing my back.

I hid my face in his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" I couldn't take Lily to school with me. I couldn't be with her as much as I wanted.

"We can't leave her with people we don't completely trust. Like, only our parents."

I sniffed, nodding.

He took Lily out of my arms and slowly moved me under the covers. He kissed me softly. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here."

* * *

><p><strong>I NEED HELP! I need any idea on how this should end! Killing off a character is allowed (EXCEPT FOR ARIA)! And you can also make someone 'A'!<strong>

**No ideas/suggestions means no updates! So review your ideas asap!**


	21. Death Of Me

**Chapter21-Death Of Me**

"Aria, you have to get out of this slump." Hannah said, brushing a stand of stringy hair from my face. She frowned. "And have you been showering?"

"I can't leave her." I mumbled.

"Aria, this is ridiculous. You need a shower." She said, getting herself into a bad mood.

Spencer put a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Please, Hannah. She doesn't need this right now."

I sighed and looked back down at Lily.

"No, Spence, this is not healthy."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Guys, this really isn't helping right now." Emily said, closing my bedroom door. She spoke in a quiet voice, like she thought someone would be listening.

"Thanks." I said softly. I wasn't in the mood to argue. Jason had drove me back to my house around four and I stayed in bed the rest of the night. Now it was eight in the morning and I hadn't moved hardly at all. I'm too weak and exhausted mentally to do anything with myself.

"We have to do something!" Hannah said, throwing her arms up in the air.

Spencer had froze for a few seconds, a confused, thoughtful look on her face. Then she came back to reality. "Aria, I know you don't want to leave her but... what if one of us watched over her while you... you know, showered? Would that... be okay?"

I looked up at her. "You would do that?"

She nodded. "Of course. We're here for you."

"Hannah and I can get you something to eat." Emily said.

I wiped my cheek and sat up in my bed, pulling Lily against my chest. "I just... I don't know what to do about this. I want to keep her safe but I just... I'm gonna have to leave her for school. And I... can't-" I couldn't help it. I broke out in tears, my throat closing up.

Spencer dropped her bag and came to me. She hugged me tightly around Lily's sleeping body. Hannah was next, brushing my hair over my shoulders. Then Emily, smiling down at Lily as she pulled away.

"She's such a pretty baby. We'd never let anything happen to her." Emily said, smiling at me now.

"But what are we going to do about A?" I asked, looking at all their faces. Emily and Hannah both looked confused. And looked at Spencer for help.

Spencer noticed that, too. "What? I don't know!"

"I called A." I said out of the blue.

Spencer just looked at me like she could hardly believe I'd do such a thing. "Why?"

"I wanted to stop this. But it's clear that none of us can." I said, sighing. It was true. This was a problem far too big for anyone to solve. So how could A do this all?

"I have an idea." Emily said, looking like she was about to puke.

* * *

><p>"A? I know you're here. You're always here." I said to the empty school hallway in front of me. Spencer was on guard, keeping the janitors from interrupting us.<p>

Nothing. No sound, no movement. Was A even here at all?

"Oh, come on." I said, getting irritated. Was A really too cheap to show up? Too afraid that I could handle this. That I could deal with this and take it head on.

"You were stupid to come here." A deep voice said from behind.

I spun around quickly. I really didn't expect what I saw. A guy in a black hoodie, ski mask, dark jeans, and boots stood not ten feet from me. I didn't know if it was a guy or a girl or who it was, for that matter.

"You can have me." I said, swallowing down my fear. I wasn't nervous at all. Not about this. "But you can't have my daughter."

"Oh, Aria." The voice said before pulling the ski mask off his head.

I gasped. "Emily? _You're_ A?"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "You underestimated me."

I took a step back. I had no idea what she was going through. I didn't know how strong she really was, to be honest. That frightened me the most.

"You pushed us aside, making Jason more important than your three closest friends-"

"So you threatened to kill my daughter?" I asked, starting to get an attitude. It was one thing to want me dead but I wouldn't stand around while she tried to hurt Lily.

"You shouldn't have kept her!" She yelled, her eyes tearing up.

"It was the right thing to do, Emily. You couldn't possibly expect me to just give her away." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"It would've been the smart thing. So I wouldn't have to do what I'm about to do." She said, pulling a long knife from her inside coat pocket.

"Oh, you're really going to kill someone. You couldn't kill anyone if you tried."

"I could kill you." She said, her head tilting to the side in a sadistic way.

"Get away from her!" Jason yelled, knocking Emily to the floor. Emily screamed as she hit the floor.

I stared at Jason, shocked that he had run in like he did.

"Are you okay, Aria? She didn't hurt you or anything, did she?" He asked, looking over me.

I ran to him, holding onto him like he was an anchor, holding me down. My head was swimming and I felt dizzy. Emily was A.

Speaking of Emily, I looked back at her, my eyes seeing double. She wasn't moving and I saw something red pooling from under her chest.

I gasped and rolled her over gently. She was bleeding badly. Her whole chest was covered in her blood. And the knife she had earlier was plugged deeply into her body, right under her left breast. She was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm running out of ideas for stories on this site. If you have any ideas on anything I should write about, PM me asap! t can be books, movies, tv shows... anything.<br>*Plot lines and character backgrounds can also be included!**


	22. Better

**Chapter22-Better**

"I can't believe Emily was A." Spencer said softly. She looked shocked and her eyes were already red.

Hannah rubbed my arms gently, pulling the blanket closer to me. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Guys, I'll be fine. I'm staying at Jason's tonight anyway." I said, hoping they'd know I was fine and leave it at that. I wasn't in the mood to talk bad about Emily right now.

"Call us if anything happens, okay?" Spencer said, her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Of course."

Hannah hugged me as she got to her feet. "It's okay now, Aria. You can stop freaking out."

"I know. Thanks." I said softly. I knew I could stop worrying but the thing was... I felt like things weren't done with A. She had a lot more planned out then just what we experienced. Who would try to take over now that Emily was dead? There were a million possibilities.

I watched Jason walk down the hall with Lily in his arms. His expression was hidden but I knew he was feeling something like sadness or... pain. We all were.

Spencer gave me an easy smile. "See you, Aria."

I waved and watched them walk down the hall. They stopped to say hi to Lily. When Hannah looked up at Jason, she gave him a smile. I think she knew she could trust him, knowing he wouldn't hurt Lily or I. That he wasn't A.

I relaxed as Jason came up to me. I felt better being around him.

"Let's get out of here." He said, holding out his hand.

I nodded and took his hand. Lily laughed in his arms, reaching out for me with her small hands.

She was growing up way too fast. Life was moving on way too fast. Was I even ready?

* * *

><p><em>Third POV<em>

"Adoption papers? You must really have your eyes set on someone special." Mrs. Susie, the woman running the adoption center, said.

The man in black nodded and signed a paper for her.

"Do you already know the child?" The woman asked kindly.

The man looked up at her. "Yes, I do."

"Oh, that's nice. At least you know the child will be used to you."

"It's a girl." The man said, leaning against the desk.

"Oh, how sweet! Daddy's little girl then, huh?" She said, taking the papers from the desk top. She went over them before putting them into her desk.

"She's really close to her mom right now."

"I thought you were..." The woman asked, her eyebrows meeting.

"She's not going to be... here much longer. She's not in the best condition." The man lied smoothly. What the woman didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The woman said, frowning. She changed her expressions more than humanly possible. Or so it seemed.

"It'd be better for all of us if she just let go. She's in a lot of pain." She would be, the man thought. He coughed to cover up a laugh. "Well, I better be going. I was going to see her one last time."

The woman patted the man's hand before handing over the adoption papers. "I hope everything works out."

Yes, the man thought, it would. It would work out exactly how he planned.

_The end... Or the beginning?_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter of Pretty Little Secret. I haven't decided if I'm making a sequel or not. I'm not even sure what it would be about or who the main character would be.<br>If you really want a sequel, review with ideas and lots of love! Thanks for reading!  
>-Writerandreader XOXO :)<strong>


End file.
